Stunned in the Webb
by WarpTachyon
Summary: A regular day for our saviours, until A team up between Venom, Carnage, Reverse Flash and FireStorm. Together they wreak havok and it's up to our heroes to stop them. Eventual FlashFrost, SpiderCat (I THINK), and other characters from both (DC and Marvel) will have cameos as the story progresses. TASM2 continues where the game left off. Doc Ock main plot character!.
1. Another day in the life

Peter's POV

I woke up at 6 am, my aunt May hadn't woken up yet, so i went out. I jumped off my Window and web rushed to a lamppost, then leaped up high to shoot a web line towards the Empire State. It was just another morning of uneventful and boring patrol across new york city, like every other day i go out and save the day, until i Heard an alarm going off so i go to inspect what's going on, and i find, to my amusement and surprise, that the thief was no one else tan Felicia Hardy, the infamous black cat. Turns out she was robbing some pieces of jewelry that she'd found of her liking.

"Isn't it too early for you to be stealing things?"

"well i must tell you that this heist is only for my amusement"

"what are you talking about Felicia?"

"i'm saying that i like to break into places, i like to be stealthy, stay in the shadows, if you know what i mean"

"no i don't... oh wait i do. Well this Little stunt here is going to put you in jail, you know?"

"yeah right spider, i've never been caught before and i'm not thinking to start now"

"agh... yeah right Felicia, i'll catch you someday, when i'm not busy"

"looking foward to it" she smirked and then blew him a kiss

"ok i look forward to see ya as well" he blushed and made a Little bag out of his webbing then handed the bag to Felicia

"until we meet again spider, or should i say peter?" she giggled

"what... how do you?" he was left with an awkward feeling and a huge grin on his face, he knew that they were friends, their ids are safe right?

And after Felicia left him with a hesitation on how she found out his identity, he jumped around to gain height and web swing into the wind.

* * *

Barry's POV

Today i woke up late, firstly because last night at the precint, there were tons of unsolved cases and a lot of paperwork for me to organize and store properly so i stayed until midnight and around 1:10 am i got home and suddendly remembered that i haven't had dinner, so i was starving. Went to my kitchen and check the fridge there was not a single plate of food in there, also i had run out of coffee, and it came to mind that Caitlin had also stayed up late at STAR LABS, so i got the idea to go and see if she wanted to have breakfast with me, i changed and flashed my way to her apartment, in 7 seconds i was already knocking on her door, until she answered, i noticed that she was all set and ready to head to the Labs and i asked her

"Morning Cait, do you want to have breakfast with me? it's my treat" i happily asked her

"oh god morning Barry. Yeah i would love to go with you. At Jitters right?"

"yeah we are going to Jitters"

"ok shall we go now" Caitlin motioned me to move away from her doorstep and i nodded "oh right"

"yeah so if you could?"

i moved out the way and scooped her in my arms, carrying her bridal style and flashed away to our destination. We arrived at Jitters around 12:15 and we ordered our usual meals, as we were waiting for our food, we started chatting about the metahumans and our mostly non-existant love life, i guess what they say about us its true, we really are quite the pair. I wasn't thinking at all, well i was thinking of someone and that someone was my friend Caitlin Snow, i wanted us to be more, so i crashed my lips into hers, she was caught up in moment, she was shocked and at the same time relieved, what kinda confused me was that she did not pull away or slapped me she sank into the kiss making it more passionate and lust driven, but we both knew that now was not the time.

"i love you Caitlin Snow, without you my life wouldn't be what it is now and i'm thankful that you came into my life"

"oh barry, that was so sweet and i feel relieved that i got that off my chest" "I love you too Barry Allen"

Cheers and laughs were Heard across the whole place, as for the other customers were celebrating their first kiss, then Iris approached their table with the check, barry took a look and almost had a cardiac arrest, the total was 257,82 Caitlin took a peak at it too and spit her drink as she saw the total, as for barry he fell of the chair.

* * *

 ** _STAR LABS 1:30 PM_**

 _Dr. Wells was in the common room couch, asleep face down, looks like he also had stayed up late finishing some reports on the captured metahumans. Cisco found this funny, he was carrying around some papers on his latest invention the 'Vibe Suit' and he had a huge grin in his face, because he had planned a way to prank the Dr. and just as he was walking towards his lab to get the materials, barry and caitlin entered the room in a swoosh and a gust of wind, caitlin was in his arms, her arms wrapped around his neck and was holding a bag of bagels and donuts._

 _Cisco thought 'i really hope she brought me breakfast, i'm starving'_

 _"hey guys how are we doing this morning?" he greeted his friends and Caitlyn handed him the bag, he eagerly took it and devoured its contents_

 _"thanks Cait i really needed those bagels and donuts"_

 _"you are welcome Cisco. Now where is dr. Wells?"_

 _"ah... he's in the common room" he explained to her friend where their employeer was_

 _"hey uh.. what are those devices around him?" she asked him, not knowing that he was planning to prank him_

 _"wait and see my Dear" he said in a dark, creepy voice and after laughed like a madman._

* * *

 _Caitlin's POV_

 _I woke up at 5:57, couldn't sleep anymore, so i entered the bathroom and took a quick shower, after i finished i went to my closet and pulled out a blue striped dress, a leather jacket, and my everyday heels._

 _I was there changing my outfit as i Heard someone knocking the door, and i instantly thought of barry, and i wondered why would he come to my mind first, then i just didn't give much importance and answered the door_

 _"good morning barry"_

 _"would you like to have breakfast with me?" he asked innocently_

 _"well yeah i would love to"_

 _"is Jitters ok with you?"_

 _"sure barry, let's go"_

 _W_ _e reached Jitters and entered the place, we searched for a table, found one and took seat, we started talking about our daily life, our likes and dislikes and how do we see each other in the future. He answered "well i see myself 10 years from now with a family and a higher position in my work place, and a good relationship" ._

 _As he finished his sentence, he softly placed his lips against mine and we started to kiss passionately, we were in our own Little eternity, and i begged God to not let it end, but it did, and he said breaths "i...love...you...Caitlin...Snow"_

 _And i answered with the same sweet sentence, a tiny sentence that i've been wanting to hear since we got drunk and he took care of me "i love you too Barry Allen"_

 _He replied to me "good because i've been dying to do that since i first met you"_

 _"oh so sweet barry, that's what i love about you"_

 _I couldn't take it anymore so i gave him another kiss in the lips, only this one was more fierce, more exciting._

* * *

 ** _That was an idea that has been in my head for so long i hope you like it and if you could i would like to hear your thoughts. They are greatly appreciated._**


	2. A new trouble rises

A new trouble rises

 **NeoTyson: thank you for the review and i hope you find of your liking the mew chapter below.**

 **and thanks to:**

 **-brico4899**

 **-Eye of Sauron**

 **-Spidey Legend**

 **-keyblade master cole**

 **for the favorites and for following the story.**

* * *

" _ **where is it…. Where is it?" where the damn component?" the reverse flash said in sped up, distorted voice  
**_

The reverse flash searched and searched around the place, looking for what he came for, but it wasn't there and someone already had it, but who could it be?

"(clears throat) looking for this?" someone asked

Suddendly someone, mostly some strange thing entered stealthily into the room and wandered around the room searching for a person, their master the Doc Ock and and kinda yelled and screamed.

It kinda looked like a human but his whole skin or whatever it was that it was covered in had a shade of black and red, big gruesome teeth and kinda webs coming of his back. Moments after that another creature crawled in, this one looked bulkier, a bit head first into danger or trouble, but for Eobard none of them were scary.

" _hahaha yeahhh looookinng for thiiisss?"_ some crazy and dark voice

" _ **yes thats what i'm looking for, how did you got your hands.. or tentacles on it?"**_

"i'm a genius around here these two are my inforcers, meet Carnage and Venom" Doc Ock said

"Carnage and Venom? What are they? Symbiotes?" his voice slowed down and pulled his mask down, Eobard said

"yes, he did you know?" the doc was confused and asked the man in yellow

"i know because i found out about them bout a few months ago and studied them closely, they surprise me because i haven't seen anything like that" "and what's your name?"

"my name is Otto Octavious but my alter ego is Doc Ock"

"ah i see and your names are? Yeah you symbiotes"

"my naaammmmeeeee is Cletus Kassady a.e. is Carnage"

"i'm Eddie Brock a.e. is Venom" a thick voice was Heard

All three asked "AND YOU man in yellow what's your name?"

"my name is eobard thawne and i'm a speedster know as the Reverse Flash"

"speedster?" Ock asked dumbfounded

"yeah look" Eobard said and showed Ock his abilities

"astonishing, remarkable i'm speechless towards your demostration of abilities"

"yeah i know"

"(not until recently i had no way to beat Spider-Man and his lover Black Cat, but now i maybe just have a chance)" ock thought

"what you said? You want to beat some heroes called Spider-Man and Black Cat, yet you had no ideas on how to do that? I can help you if you can help me take a way The Flash's speed, **INTERESTED**? (tribute to venom line from SM3)

"so you guys wanna work altogether to defeat our nemesis and get some joy out of it" Reverse flash finished his sentence.

"yea i am interested, where do we begin?" both Carnage and Venom asked The Reverse Flash

"yes Eobard i'm interested, let's hear you plans"

"yyyeeess leeettss heaeear theeemm" Carnage wanted to know how to defeat his nemesis

Eddie aka Venom was also wanting to hear what both villains had to say

* * *

 **Yet again i'm sorry for being late on updates, so sorry guys.**


End file.
